Bang
|2='Bang' talking about martial arts.}} |race = Human |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 81 |height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) |level = S-Class |rank = 3 |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |affiliation = Hero Association Saitama Group |abilities = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist |family = Bomb (Older Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 20 |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kazuhiro Yamaji |english = Will Barret}} Bang (バング= Bangu), also known by his hero alias Silver Fang, (シルバーファング Shirubā Fangu) is an S-Class hero serving as rank 3 for the Hero Association. He is currently settled in Z-City. Bang is also one of the few that recognize Saitama's power as is part of the Saitama Group. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. After the battle with Garou and the Monster Association, Bang retired from the Hero Association Appearance Bang has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes and white-spiky hair, with thick eyebrows and a thick mustache, having slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light colored pants, and Kung-fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance, he has a very muscular body with many scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality, acts calm, and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name instead of his alias. Bang is also well grounded in the ethics of a hero, he calls the other S-Class heroes heartless for forgetting about the disaster in Z-City and for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance sympathetically, but without interruption, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when Charanko confronts Saitama with praise of the martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns Charanko not to embarrass him, outright stating that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou, on top of his old age and his remaining disciple's incompetence, Bang also eagerly looks for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z-City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist much to the disinterest of his guests. Bang deeply cares for his former disciple, Garou. He fears for Garou's fate about becoming a monster, a process that seems irreversible. When Bang is angry, he speaks less. In addition, when Bang is angry, his fighting style becomes very different. Instead valuing efficiency, his methods become very ruthless such as killing a monster with an endless barrage instead of a single powerful blow. Abilities and Powers Being the third ranked S-Class hero, Bang is very powerful. He is also a highly proficient martial arts teacher, having taught the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to his former disciple Garou, who is incredibly powerful, and even after Garou's power increase, which several S-class heroes could not stand up to, Bang was still able to heavily injure Garou, while holding back no less. He is even able to kill multiple dragon class enemies with ease, something that only a select few if not any S-class heroes and Saitama can accomplish. He is known as an idol of martial arts, almost being like a god. Bang's combination of immense strength, speed, durability, and vast martial arts prowess make him one of the most powerful physical fighters in the Hero Association. He was able to defeat Superalloy Darkshine in a sparring match. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of an average hero. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteor fragments with his bare hands. He was able to defeat 2 dragon class enemies in an instant, something most S-Class heroes cannot do. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only out run a falling spaceship, but also out run all of the present S-Class heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. He was able to swiftly defeat Dragon-level monsters Fuhrer Ugly and Gums in quick succession. The multiple Black Sperm copies were also not able to react when Bang chopped him into several more pieces of himself. Immense Durability: '''Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzargard without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. However, it took him some time to shake off the attack. He also remarks that his back was killing him and that he needed to do more full body workouts, signifying he was nominally injured. Despite being knocked out by Homeless Emperor and Psykos, he was able to get up after Garou was defeated without any serious injury. '''Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: From decades of experience, Bang is one of the most powerful martial artists within the series, perhaps only behind Awakened Garou. Bang possesses a vast knowledge of martial arts and as a result was able to create his own martial art. Despite his old age, Bang is able to defeat Dragon level monsters with ease. He is considered to be the "Greatest Treasure of Martial Arts" and has shown to use ruthless killing methods of martial arts when he is angry instead of using efficient methods. His mastery of martial arts is greatly noted in a sparring match against a fellow S-Class hero, Superalloy Darkshine, in which Bang was able to defeat Darkshine in a one-sided bout. Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Bang jumps at his opponent using a special stepwork, then elegantly and quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack. It was strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and first used against Melzargard. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Using the fingertips that he has trained, he can hit the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. *'Abandonment' (見切り, Mikiri): *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Hero Rating Bang's rating determined by the Hero Association : Trivia *Bang is ranked 13th in the character popularity poll. *Even though Garou detests Bang, he is technically the only S-Class hero that has fought Garou, defeated him, and never lost to him in a second battle, excluding the battle between Genos and Garou, which was interrupted by Bang and Bomb. References Navigation zh:邦格 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Super Fight Champions